The present invention relates to containers and receptacles and methods of their use, particularly canisters, storage containers, holders, dispensers and receptacles of various sorts, including cans, containers and receptacles for receiving and containing material, including trash, recyclables, garbage or the like. It further relates to bags, liners, sheet material or the like and their use in containers and receptacles.